User talk:Armond/Skill list
This isn't in order is it :/? 68.35.91.2 07:32, 16 November 2007 (CET) :Not yet. -Auron 07:40, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::I would certainly hope not >.< The top part is vaguely ordered, though... -- Armond Warblade 08:39, 16 November 2007 (CET) 1) Aneurysm? 2) Cry of Frustration? (hardly ever see it) 3) Leaping Mantis Sting? --Mafaraxas 18:05, 17 November 2007 (CET) :Have you ever seen a good esurge-eburn-aneurysm mesmer at work? Certain people have reported high damage values once the target switches to their high energy set. CoF isn't staple, but it's excellent against caster spikes, and saved WM in GWFC. Leaping mantis is essentially unconditional cripple from an otherwise good lead. -- Armond Warblade 21:57, 17 November 2007 (CET) i see no shatter, dare i ask why? 76.19.223.231 02:11, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Because I'm probably going to reduce this to the 20 best skills out of laziness :/ -- Armond Warblade 10:05, 28 November 2007 (CET) You should put Mending Touch instead of something. Mending touch is a good 2 condition removal and minor heal with no points in prot. Very good skill on any build imo. Panda Man 05:39, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::Wtb RC? Best skill imo. --Shadowsin 05:43, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::Tbh, I'm surprised Gale isn't on there. - Krowman 07:35, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::Sucks too much now. It's nice, but not epic. -Auron 07:42, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::It's all you need. It was imba back when it was cheap and lasted longer. - Krowman 07:46, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::How many skills on there aren't imba, or at least damn close to it? -- Armond Warblade 08:16, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Diversion, Frenzy, Shock, etc are fine, with benefits closely matching costs. The Core/Prophecies skills are usually better balanced than the expansion ones. Guardian hasn't always been as useful or popular as Bull's, Shock, DShot etc. Aegis, for the longest time, took primacy. - Krowman 08:23, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::In current meta (re: after SoD nerf), it's gotten to be pretty good, though. -- Armond Warblade 08:26, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::WtB RC :D--Shadowsin 10:23, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Instead of? -- Armond Warblade 11:34, 11 December 2007 (CET) WTF? Where's Mending?--20pxGuildof 13:48, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Gief Ritualist skills. They got many good ones like... ehm like Spiritleech Aura and Binding Chains! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 16:01, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Dulled Weapon. onoes, my 5-assassin frontline's energy is screwed now. -- Mafaraxas 16:39, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Dulled Weapon is kinda nice when it stops a derv from critting for >100 damage on autoattacks. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 18:05, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Yeh... you just need to spec at least 8 points into communing and use it instead of rit standards for PvP... woo. -- Mafaraxas 18:29, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::Well, at the time, you had to spec into communing for a spirit for OoS, anyways. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 18:38, 9 January 2008 (EST) Powerleak is imba tbh... better then rending, imo. Fishy Moo 12:26, 29 January 2008 (EST) My view # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Bsurge and rending.. christ man they're terrible compared rof dshot diversion. 00:09, 3 February 2008 (EST) :Patient Spirit is used sometimes over RoF in GvG. Bsurge is epic. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 00:18, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Bad skills are sometimes run over good skills, whats your point? And yes bsurge needs a spot but i honestly dont want to replace anything. 08:38, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Patient is totally different to RoF. Patient is an average skill for which the only use is monking through stuff like migraine. RoF is used when you miss a prot and need to stop someone dying. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:47, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::How does that change the fact that it's taken over RoF? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:44, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::Rof is overrated, it's not that great, it's a good wtf-i-can-do-anything with this skill but generally it's more like the woops button untill vod. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:07, 27 February 2008 (EST) lol Splinter. lol Ancestor's Rage. lol SB. lol WoH. lol Bull's Strike. etc. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:44, 3 February 2008 (EST) :See http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Armond/Broken_Skill_list 09:12, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Oh wai, bull's strike should be on here, missed that. 09:16, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::b-surge bots arent mobile enuf, b-surge dont deserve a spot at #1 himynameisbobbyjoe 20:06, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::What? -- Armond Warblade 16:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) isn't frenzy pretty bad by itself >.>?--Simpson man 15:07, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Not if you're smart when you use it. -- Armond Warblade 16:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Grasping earth deserves a spot imho. AoE 16 s -50% movement speed for 5 energy and 12 recharge. Overpowered much?--Goldenstar 21:46, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Possibly. But I haven't updated this in quite a while. -- Armond Warblade 15:37, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::It doesn't have to be-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 20:16, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Res sig is 1 RC is 2 Those are facts. The other 18 are opinions. Shard 16:36, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Counter Blow is a strong and commonly used skill... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT)